


Of course I can!

by TheViolinGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edelgard can't swim, Edelgard said she's scared of the sea at night not during the day, F/F, F/M, Har har, Swimming, assume u can swim well okay?, beach trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: y/n and Edelgard are at the beach.Watch their conversation unfurl.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Of course I can!

y/n:You can swim,right?

E:*Goes red* Ummm.....

y/n:It sure is hot out here,make sure you put on plenty of sunscreen 'kay?.Don't want ya to get a nasty burn.Got one once when I was 8 or 9,sure hurt real bad.

E:I... There is something i must confess to you.

y/n:okay,say it then.

E:*hops up and whispers* I can't swim.

y/n:What?!?! I thought you could?!?

*Flashback to when El and y/n were kids and they went on a beach trip together.El is 6 and y/n is 5*  
y/n:Hey El! wanna go snorkeling together? It's really fun

E:I... don't wanna.I'd rather build a sandcastle.

y/n:But if we go,we'll be able to collect pretty seashells for your castle.

E:I don't know how to snorkel.

y/n:come on,I'll teach you.It's super easy.

P:El,If you're going to swim with y/n,you have to put on your life jacket and arm bands.Okay?

E:Okay,mama.

E:*runs down to where y/n is,looking very professional with her red/black life jacket and not-so-professional with her purple arm bands and holding her pink snorkel gear* I'm here.

y/n:Alright,first off,you have to put on your mask properly - make sure it covers your nose when it's over your eyes.

E:Mama,Help.

P:Of course,El.I'm coming. *Helps El put her snorkeling mask on properly* I'll stay with you in case you need me,Okay?

E:*nasally* But if it's over your nose,how do you breathe?

y/n:that's what the tube is for,you put it in your mouth and you just breathe through.Easy!

E:*does as y/n says* *muffled* Easy!

y/n:now,you have to put your face in the water so you can see the fish.

E:um... mama? can you hold me as i swim?.

P:Okay,El I'll hold you by your waist as you swim.

E:*puts her face in the water as she snorkels,taking in the undersea view* "I'm doing it!" she thought.

y/n:See?,It's fun like i said.

Suddenly a big wave washes in,water enters Edelgard's snorkel.

E:WAUGH! *cough cough* MAMA! HELP! *clings onto her mother for dear life*

P:It's okay El,Mama's here for you.

y/n:El! are you okay?

E:*wipes the water from her face* I don't wanna do this anymore!

P:okay then,I'll take you back to shore to keep building your sandcastle.

E:Okay!

Edelgard and her mother wade out of the sea to where her sandcastle was,The tide had washed it away.

E:My sandcastle! It's gone. WAAAAHHH!

y/n:*gives El a hug* It's okay.I'll help you build a new one,with even more pretty seashells i found under the sea.

E:*wipes a tear from the corner of her eye* okay.

Back to the present.

y/n:Do you want me to get a pair of armbands for you?

E:*whispers* NO!! It's embarassing for a grown woman like me to wear armbands.

y/n:Come on,I used to wear them too,when i was a kid.

E:That trip,you were swimming like a fish,and i was a year older than you.

y/n:oh... you don't have to if you don't want to,El.

E:I guess,just a dip wouldn't hurt.Hold my hand as we go?

y/n:Sure! *they race down into the waves*

E:Let's go!


End file.
